Beauty and the Beast
by Paleness is a Virtue
Summary: My second fanfiction ever : Dramione in Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Voldemort are dead. Please R
1. Chapter 1: Filth

**BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**

**My second ever fanfiction ******

**Dramione set in Hermione's seventh year of Hogwarts. In this story, the final battle at the end of the seventh book happened at the end of the sixth.**

1: Filth

"Get out of my seat, mudblood. I thought we agreed this was _my half _of the room."

"Granger, there's nobody I wouldn't prefer to share a tower with."

"Filth; that's what you are. It's a bloody ridiculous idea, forcing me to live with a filthy mudblood."

These were the cruel words which echoed in Hermione's mind as Draco yelled at her for the fourth time that week. What had McGonagall been thinking, giving _Draco Malfoy _the honour of being Head Boy? She must be going senile, thought Hermione as she tried resolutely to concentrate on her work and block out the Head Boy's voice.

"Are you even listening, Granger?"

Hermione just couldn't take anymore.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

Draco leapt back; she had never yelled at him before.

"Malfoy, you are a selfish BASTARD! This room, our, yes OUR Head Prefect Common Room, should be a place where both of you and I can RELAX and STUDY. When are you going to realize that blood purity doesn't matter? When is it going to get through your thick skull that no-one in the wizarding world CARES about blood status anymore? You lord over this school like a god-"

"The Slytherin Sex God, I'm known as." Draco smirked.

"You don't deserve any of the misguided young witches' hearts which you capture and stab! No-one respects you." She spat before continuing,

"Everyone in this school is supposed to look up to you as a good example. But they DON'T. They hate you because you are a SLIMY GIT!"

With that, she hastily threw her books in her schoolbag and stormed from the room, leaving Draco standing still, stunned.

**Please review if you liked it and review if you didn't. ******


	2. Chapter 2: Wandering Minds

BATB C2

With that, she hastily threw her books in her schoolbag and stormed from the  
room, leaving Draco standing still, stunned.

Draco's POV  
Hermione Granger had had the nerve to do that? I never would have thought that  
bushy haired beaver would do that. Mind you, she wasn't such a beaver nowadays.  
Her teeth were straighter, giving her a sexy smile… what am I saying? She did  
have nice hair now too; thick, silky brown locks which curled down over her  
shoulders. And her body… she had filled out and was actually quite attractive-  
WHAT AM I SAYING?!

I looked down at the watch on my wrist and gasped at the time. Quarter past one?  
No wonder I was thinking those strange things about Granger and her gorgeous  
body…  
Goddamnit. Get to bed, Draco. NOW. I muttered to myself and tumbled off to my  
private dormitory.

I was so tired that I didn't notice that the door I was opening wasn't mine  
until…  
"Malfoy? GET OUT!" Granger screamed.  
She had been changing and was half dressed. My body responded immediately as I  
ran from her. I went through the right door this time and I flopped down on my  
bed and fell asleep. However, my dreams were not peaceful; they were haunted by  
the body of a certain brown-haired beauty who slept not even 30 metres from me.

Hermione's POV  
I sat on my bed, blushing furiously as I tried to calm down enough to sleep. Why  
had he come to my room? Did he WANT to see me naked?  
I shuddered at that thought. Slytherin Sex God. He couldn't possibly be lusting  
after me, could he? NO! I silently screamed at myself. And similarly, I was NOT  
lusting after him, even though he had a decent body; one that was toned and  
appealing and…  
HERMIONE GRANGER STOP THIS NOW!  
I stopped myself and fell asleep, still sub-consciously pondering…

Draco POV

_She was there, across the Great Hall from me, sitting talking to the Weasel and Weaselette. Pothead entered and she looked up and watched him draw closer with a smile on her face. Her eyes caught mine and I blushed, turning back to my breakfast. I looked back up again; sh_e _was still staring at me unabashedly. Pothead noticed her wayward gaze and whispered something in her ear. Only then did she release me from her deep scrutiny, her face a rosy-red. _Damn that Potter- always ruining things._ She looked back up one more time; her brow creased as if in thought. Suddenly, she stood up and strode bravely towards the Slytherin table. My heart sped up in my chest and I felt as if I would faint. She reached me and leant over the table her hands slamming down, punctuating her next words. Surprisingly those words were not what caught my attention but rather the very attractive low-cut top she had chosen to wear that day. I forced my eyes up from her chest to meet her warm, chocolaty orbs. She repeated herself: _

"_Draco, I love you. Be my boyfriend-"_

_My heart pounded against my ribs. I could have sworn that if it wasn't contained it would fly away to her-_

I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide, breath ragged. Shocked I dropped my head to my hands. "_What's happening to me?," I murmured ",This is Granger for god sake, she's gonna grow up, marry the Weasel and have two and a half kids. She could never love a guy like me."_

_I woke to a tapping on my window Hedwig sat there looking at me through the glass and if looks could kill I would be dead as a doormat. It's not my fault I sleep like a lion (no pun intended). Stretching I took my time getting up, she had been waiting a while and she could wait a bit longer. A stray lock of hair fell in front of my vision and I pushed it back behind an ear where it would hopefully stay till I had time to brush it. Yes I took more care in my appearance now hey I may be clever but I'm still female. Opening the window I took the note from Hedwig and struggled to read Harry's awful scribbles. _

_After minutes of deciphering what the message said I had come up with this_

_Mione_

_Come eat me and Ron in the ROR we have something to sell you._

_Harry _

_Sighing at the combined efforts of my two best friends, I got ready for classes. We had double potions with Snape first and had to recreate the sleeping draught potion, fun._


End file.
